The Life of the Wicked Witch of the West
by my pen is better than my sword
Summary: Honestly, I'm surprised as to why Wizard of Oz was categorized as just a movie. But anyways, I was the Wicked Witch in a school version, and to get in character, we all made character bio's of the roles we had. This was mine.  I hadn't read/seen Wicked


**The Life of "The Wicked Witch of the West"**

My character was born as the runt of her family; her fraternal twin sister, Adamma, was the most cherished of her family, and my character (Deirdre) was often cast aside. Her family was infamous for being mischievous with their "political" power and was high in the assassin business (the "munchkin maiden's" mother asked the witch to get rid of the tinsman; now you know how well she was at it). As a result, both Adamma and Deirdre were often left alone with the acquaintances of their family; Glinda's family. At the time, they all lived in the Emerald city, Glinda's family the highest in witch class and Deirdre's family low down. Glinda was the same age as the twins, but she was raised completely under her snobbish uptight family (the right hands of Oz and holders to the key of the Emerald city). Glinda made herself known to the two as the leader of every child's activity they partook in and made a great deal on the fashion of the two girls, but insisted on being the only one to stand out most beautifully. Adamma and Deirdre may have kept distant as young yet saw each other as equals in their own sense, but when Glinda began to shun Deirdre and attend to Adamma more often, doting on her and insisting on her coming to events, Adamma left her sister behind. Deirdre was shunned by her family, but now that her sister had completely abandoned her, she was thrust into self-pity and depression, and after months realized that it was Glinda who was to blame instead of herself. She still didn't fell any better about her appearance, but convinced herself that she was beautifully wicked ("beautiful wickedness"). A few years later, Adamma realized how awful and mean Glinda was…and how she was just using Adamma for her own benefit. She tried to stand up to her, and couldn't. This made Deirdre hate Glinda even more. At this time, she was eighteen, and Adamma was already living in company with Glinda, so Deirdre ran away to an abandoned castle in the far and deep west of Oz. When she got there, she realized that the castle wasn't abandoned; but instead it was filled with flying monkeys. She used her magic to seal all of the monkeys inside the castle and forced them to serve her. She then set out to make it her goal to terrorize everyone in Oz as she herself had been terrorized by Glinda and the rest of the world. She commanded the monkeys to take away every resident of the nearby Winkie town and enslaved all of them; all men in her army, while all the females would clean and slave over outside the castle grounds. Around this time, she and Adamma were the only ones left in their family, while Glinda was the only one left in hers. Adamma hadn't stood up for herself yet; so she silently went east of Oz and tried to start anew there. However, once the munchkins began to pester her, she turned on them with full-fledged fury, and tormented them by stealing and eating their cats and abducting their vegetables because although she lived in solitude she wanted to look nice (once a priss, always a priss). Before she left Glinda's company, she took it upon herself to take the most valuable thing she could have, just to hurt Glinda; she took the ruby slippers from her house. The ruby slippers were given to Glinda's family from the wizard Oz and were a very strong source of power. Adamma told Deirdre that she would give the slippers to her once she no longer needed them (explaining Deirdre's joy once she realized Adamma was dead and she could have the slippers, because Adamma (obviously) didn't need them anymore), and then they separated. Adamma continued to torment and annoy the munchkins. She thought Glinda may have wanted to try and win back the slippers, but Glinda made no such motives. Once Adamma got crushed by Dorothy's house, Deirdre felt a strange disturbance, and came as quickly as she could (explaining the "Where's my sister" line). Glinda felt a disturbance too, and her way to kill off Deirdre came. She went to the munchkin city and met her, and etc. Deirdre was still angry and grudging at Glinda and decided not to take any crap from her (explaining her responses to Glinda's obvious questions like "You recognize her then.", etc.)…and Glinda used that to her advantages. The reason why Deirdre was so mean to Dorothy is because she wanted to make Dorothy feel the same way that she felt everyday when she was Dorothy's age. She was mean to Toto because she hadn't ever had a friend, and it enraged her that Dorothy had just come to Oz and had a friend, Glinda on her side, and the ruby slippers. It drove her mad, and she wanted the slippers insanely, but didn't think too highly of Dorothy to avoid the witch's magic. Once Dorothy throws water on Deirdre, she admits to herself that she wasn't beautiful and then dies, and that's her sad pathetic life's story.

...The End.


End file.
